In the building construction industry it is known that in the master walls as well as in the dividing walls (supported by wood or metal studs), the boxes (designated for the future installation of electrical, telephone, television or computer outlets), are embedded in the walls or fastened to the wall-frame studs, or other materials. These master walls and dividing walls are ordinarily covered with prefabricated drywall panels. In order to provide access to previously installed outlet boxes for the installation of the required receptacles or fixtures, it is necessary to cut box-fitting holes into the drywall panels. The box-fitting holes are ordinarily cut with a knife or drywall saw. If the opening is cut around the box after the installation of the drywall panel, the knife or drywall saw may accidentally go inside the box and damage the insulation of the wires. If the opening is cut before as well as after the drywall is placed on the wall, it is necessary to take precise measurements. All this requires time and labour, consequently increasing construction costs.
In the past various tools have been devised to cut the hole in the panel. However, the most commonly used method is the one consisting of exact measurement with the use of a knife or drywall saw. The previous inventions do not seem to solve the problem effectively, probably because they require extra electrical tools or because the cut-out drywall piece, is pressed too tightly inside the tools performing the operation; thus requiring too much time to clean out and prepare for the next operation.
It is the object of this invention to provide a tool which can efficiently cut outlet fitting holes of any size and shape without taking any measurements, damaging the pre-installed wires inside the outlet box, or using electrical power tools.